


Just Dance

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Free Fall - Alex Segura, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, School Dances, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, in January I know, or the Jedi Academy equivalent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe comes to the Jedi Academy Valentine’s dance to see Ben.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dancing 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The dance...well, first off, Ben didn’t know why there was a dance in the first place, other than Uncle Luke being a jerk. And then there was the fact that he wasn’t good at dances. Not even a little bit.  
  
“You should join us, Ben,” Tai cajoled. “Don’t just wait it out.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes. “I’m not exactly a good dancer, Tai.” That and how did he even mingle with people? They were jamming out to a fast-paced dance song and Ben didn’t know if he could join in. How to join in.  
  
Ben sighed. “How do I even dance, Tai?”  
  
Tai smiled, encouragingly. “It’s not hyperdrive science, Ben. You just have to feel it.”  
  
“So like the Force, but...not.”  
  
Tai was about to explain more when Ben felt a familiar presence. Poe’s. Stars, just feeling Poe’s bright presence in the Force...  
  
“Hey, Tai,” Poe said after gently excusing himself through the crowd. “Hope I’m not crashing the party; I had a feeling that there was a Jedi in distress here.”  
  
Ben laughed. Somehow, he missed Poe.  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow good-naturedly. “Poe, could you by any chance borrow our Jedi-in-distress for some fun?”  
  
“You aren’t letting that go, are you?” Ben said to Tai.  
  
Tai smiled knowingly. “You may not like dances, but you do like Poe.”  
  
That Ben couldn’t deny.  
  
***  
  
“So you came,” Ben said, beaming. There was something, he thought, about being close to Poe that was enough to make him feel more at ease at this ridiculous Valentine’s Day dance at the Academy. (And really, what was the point of the Jedi Academy having a dance anyway? Ben thought that the Jedi were supposed to forbid attachments. Or something. Sometimes Ben swore that Luke trying to go over things was even making Luke’s head hurt)  
  
(Ben was already not exactly envious of him)  
  
“Didn't think I was going to leave my best friend to the nexu,” Poe said, and there was something about his radiant smile that was enough to make Ben feel...shy. A gangly, tall guy, and Poe Dameron had that effect on him.  
  
“What would I do without my rescuer?” Ben teased.  
  
“Hey, you’re the Jedi," Poe said. “You’ll do fine.” Then, “May I have this dance?”  
  
Ben scoffed playfully. “You know, you can just say ‘wanna dance’. But I’d love to dance with you.”  
  
_It’s just pity,_ he told himself. _Poe wouldn’t want to go further than being platonic._ Force willing, Ben was madly in love with him ever since the two of them were children, had defended him from people who doubted him, had been there when Poe cried, and would basically do anything for him. But did Poe even notice?  
  
They swayed together, to a slower song, and Poe smiled up at him. “You know, you’ve gotten tall. And big. Hard to believe you were that short kid that followed me everywhere.”  
  
Ben snorted. “All kids are short.”  
  
“Still.” Poe sighed as he spoke. “I missed out on a lot.”  
  
“Are you seriously getting sappy on me now?”  
  
Poe shrugged. “Maybe.”  
  
There was something about the slow song, something about the melody, that made Ben feel like he was all but staring at Poe’s lips. Soft lips, he thought. Lips that were as beautiful as the rest of him. Did he want to kiss Poe? Was it even wise to do it?  
  
"By the way,” Ben said. “I like the outfit.”  
  
Poe laughed. “It’s just good to wear something that isn’t orange. Maybe that’s how the Republic scares its enemies. ‘Behave or we’ll force you to look at orange uniforms.’”  
  
Ben couldn’t help it. He started laughing. Across from him, Voe looked at him curiously before going back to dancing with Hennix.  
  
“I think Voe thinks I’m weird,” Ben said. “That we’re weird.” Then, “Not complaining, though. I like being weird with you. I like you.”  
  
“Well, I like you too.” Poe smiled then, and kriff, Ben was completely gone. Kriff, the galaxy could stop and stare for a while at how radiant it was. "I like you a lot. We’re friends.”  
  
“It’s..." How did Ben even say how he felt sufficiently? “It’s more than that. You want to take this outside?”  
  
***  
  
“It’s a beautiful night for a stroll,” Poe said, turning to look at Ben.  
  
“Yeah. I just...” A beat. "I fell in love with you.”  
  
Poe faltered. “Ben,” he said. “You deserve better than someone like me. I mean, I kriffed up...too many times to count.”  
  
“Maybe it’s not your fault.” Couldn’t Poe see what Ben saw? Couldn’t he see how kind, how noble, how beautiful and witty and wonderful he was? What had happened on Kijimi to make him doubt that very fact?  
  
“I...I don’t know.” Poe kicked at a stray pebble. "I’m just...used to people letting me down. Or me letting other people down. Zorii...she offered me a chance to be in charge of the Spice Runners with her and I let her down...”  
  
“You did the right thing. I love you. All of you. Every side, every part.” Maybe Ben was being melodramatic, but by the stars, he wanted Poe to understand. "You’re a good person. I just wonder...would you have me?”  
  
“Yes,” Poe said. “Completely.”  
  
Their lips brushed together, under the moonlight, and Ben could say safely that he was glad that he had Poe in his life.


End file.
